<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shit I wrote in English which turned into six fanfiction lol - Emie - Wattpad by Blossombear17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648823">Shit I wrote in English which turned into six fanfiction lol - Emie - Wattpad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossombear17/pseuds/Blossombear17'>Blossombear17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifth Harmony (Band), Minecraft (Video Game), Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathing Underwater, Kidfic, Reincarnation, Shipwreck, i made my teacher read this stuff, implied katanna - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossombear17/pseuds/Blossombear17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this stuff in English last year so it's gonna suck.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this stuff in English last year so it's gonna suck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoy my shit fanfictions I have made my teachers read</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reincarnation lol(Howards POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forever but I could feel my spirit rising back up from the seabed along with my ship. My ship and I sunk at sea nearly 500 years ago. All in a plot to escape to English courts rule. You see I nearly got my head chopped off because the king was an idiot. I had been counting the days since then. But, because I left he took some other poor girls head off who looked like me but wasn't. But the girl was seriously ill and she said to me she'd rather have been executed then wait any longer.</p><p>See the king well he married me even though I was decades younger. But what the king wants he gets. His previous wife I had been a lady in waiting to and we had a great friendship. In fact, she helped me to fake my death. I can just feel her spirit is somewhere back here again.</p><p>So I awoke in a strange building. But I can feel the other five of his wives nearby. I walked around the corner and saw two of my cousins both of whom had been married to him one having got her head chopped off and the other dying due to childbirth. "Jane? Anne? What are you guys doing here again?"I asked puzzled</p><p>"Kit-kat you really think it would be just you bought back to life?"Anne asked</p><p>"Well, I can feel Anna's energy somewhere," I stated</p><p>"Wow, I wish I could have gotten along like that with Catalina or even Jane." Anne sad sadly</p><p>"Kitty? Is that you?" I heard Anna's voice from around the corner.</p><p>"Anna! Is that you?" I asked with a ridiculous excitement in my voice.</p><p>"Yeah, Kitty it's me, Anna." She said. I ran up to her and immediately gave her a huge hug.</p><p>"Once again I wish Catalina and I got along so well." I heard Anne say</p><p>"Did I hear Anne Boloser say my name?"The woman who I assume is Catalina sneered at Anne</p><p>"Godmother play nicely you do not need to be rude to Anne over something from centuries ago that neither of you could control." Some other girl who looked about Anne age said</p><p>"Thanks, Cathy," Anne said. Ok, so that was his final wife Catherine. Wow, he really likes Catherines you have Catalina, me and Catherine.</p><p>"Why were we bought back?" I heard Jane say</p><p>"Jane I have no idea," Catalina responded</p><p>"Hey, queens I came up with a song. It's called wearing yellow to a funeral." Anne said dramatically.</p><p>"Come on cuz sing it," I said.</p><p>"Alright, here we go. Catalina was a massive c-" Anne sang</p><p>"Woah Woah Woah." Catherine said interrupting "Anne language."</p><p>"Since when was Catholic a bad word?" I asked</p><p>"Honey no that was not what Anne meant," Jane told me</p><p>"What did she mean cat?"I asked</p><p>"Yeah, cuz that's what I meant. But someone rudely cut me off. I didn't even say anything but the c Cathy." Anne said giving Catherine a death stare. I could see Anna holding Catalina back. Why was she so offended by being called a cat its in her name for goodness sake?</p><p>"Anne apologises to Catalina," Catherine said</p><p>"Fine, Catalina I'm sorry for calling you a-"</p><p>"ANNE language" Catherine reminded her</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you a cat Catalina. Again Cathy really" Anne said, "Just trust I have a filter my baby cuz is here I wouldn't wreck her innocence."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not six but minecraft idk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes and found myself on an island. I could smell the tropical air mixed with salty water. I looked around and found some trees I walked over and started punching them for their wood. After getting enough wood to make a crafting table, full wooden toolset and a bed I went in search of sheep and cows.</p><p>I had looked on the island for sheep but couldn't find any. So I cut down more wood to make a boat to travel out and find some sheep. Heck, there weren't even chickens here.</p><p>I plopped my newly built boat in the water and started sailing out north in hopes of finding the mainland. I was sailing for at least three days and two nights and I found a shipwreck I hopd and out of my boat and swam to the bottom to see what loot was left.</p><p>Ow, what was that? I turned around and there was an army of drowned just attacking me. So I did the only logical thing I got my sword out and started killing them. Yeah, weird I know but we don't question the overworlds logic.</p><p>After killing the drowned I took the loot and continued sailing in hopes of finding land. After another week I finally found land. Not only were their animals there was a whole village. I built my own little house and set up a mine there and traded with the villagers and helped free the end. I also found out why the endermen are how they are. They were once the same as us but the wither too over the overworld and they had to flee and they ended up locked in the end with the dragon forever until someone would defeat the dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 5H Kidfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for an exam and I can't be bothered to fix it so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I could remember was the terrified screams of everyone as the ship went down. Next thing I knew is I woke up. At the bottom of the ocean. Wait how could I still be alive? Looked around and everyone else was alive but how?</p><p>A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to me ”escuse me miss bu’ have Chu seens my mummy?” The girl asked<br/>“Sorry I haven’t seen her.” I told her. She started tearing up like she were about to cry. “ I’ll help you find her.” I told her<br/>“Wats chus name?” She asked me<br/>“I’m Ally.” I told her<br/>“I is Cami and me and my besets fwend Lauwen came here with our mummy who are also bestsest fwends.” Cami told me.<br/>“Alright Cami, where was the last place you saw your mummy?” I asked<br/>“Uh I don’ know where bu’ Lauwen was at da pool.” She said<br/>“Alright, Let’s head over there then.” I said<br/>“Okie” Cami replied</p><p>We went to where the pool was.”Cami go look around the kiddie pool”. I told her. I went and looked in the water slides. In the smallest slide there was a small girl with dark hair and peircing green eyes.<br/>“Who is chus?” The small girl asked<br/>“My name is Ally.” I told her<br/>“I Lauren . Me and my besets fwend ever came here with our mummy.” Lauren said<br/>“Lolo?” I heard Cami say, more like scream.<br/>“Camzi?’ Lauren asked quietly.<br/>“Camzi do Chu know where our mamis are?” Lauren asked<br/>“Nu bu’ miss Awwy is gonna help us.” Cami said giving Lauren a hug.</p><p>We went to the cabin where Cami said her, Lauren and their mums were staying. I opened the for and saw two women in extreme panic. “Excuse me but, have you seen my daughter?” a woman with blond hair asked.<br/>“Mummy!”Cami squealed excitedly running up to the woman with blond hair.<br/>“Mami?” Lauren asked while looking at the other woman.<br/>“Thank you so much for finding Lauren. I’m sure DJ feels the same way with Cami. I’m Mani by the way.” The darker skinned woman said.<br/>“I’m Ally. It’s nice to meet both of you.” I said ”But how are we still alive?” I asked seriously not knowing how.<br/>“Girl I don’t know, also I’m Dinah but just call me DJ.” DJ said.<br/>“Oh well I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>